


Thievery

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: "And what, pray tell, do you want from The Dark One?"





	Thievery

“You make quite the little thief, dearie.”

Belle frowned, running her palm over the leather-bound tome as they arrived back in the great hall. She wondered if the golden cover was the doing of Midas or Rumpelstiltskin.

“I still don't condone stealing.” Belle said. “I don't understand why you couldn't just deal for it.”

“Well I'm not going to very well deal for something that’s already mine.” Rumpelstiltskin said with one of his manic giggles.

“How do you mean it’s already yours?”

“Simple, dearie. It’s about The Dark Curse. Therefore…” He stepped forward, plucking it from her hands. “It’s mine.”

Belle rolled her eyes. Part of her wondered if it had been a test. Some sort of way for her to prove to him that she was loyal. Not that she would ever cross her master. She’d been the maid of The Dark One for months now. She knew better. Still, Rumpelstiltskin was odd about things having to do with The Dark Curse. His curse. And she supposed it wasn’t thievery so much as it was a trade. He’d given her a book to put in its place. Midas’s library was just as vast as theirs. She doubted anyone would know the book had been switched. Especially with all the gold covers. Honestly, how did anyone find anything in there?

Another part of her wondered if he saw how stir-crazy she was becoming in The Dark Castle and this was all a ploy to give her some relief. After all, the deal with Midas’s daughter couldn’t have been for much. He was already in possession of more gold than he could ever spend. She hadn’t even seen what he’d gotten in exchange for whatever deal they’d made.

“Well I hope you’re not making it a habit to bring me along with you to deals only to make me steal for you.” Belle said, moving to sit by the fire.

Rumpelstiltskin followed. “And what if I do, dearie?” He gave her a grin. “I could stop making deals altogether. Simply bring you along and we’ll rob the place blind!”

“Really? Robbing the place blind is your style?”

“I’m The Dark One! I’ll have any style I like. Besides, no one would suspect you. A poor, beautiful damsel in the company of the monster. Why they’d probably drop things at your feet out of pity.”

Belle giggled as he sat beside her on the settee. A book and tea tray had appeared on the table at their side, and she took the hint. He’d never admit that he enjoyed her reading to him, but then again she supposed he’d never admit to a great many things. He’d grumble when she came in to dust his tower workroom, or complain she was being too nosy on the days she asked him about his collection while he spun, but he was lonely. He needed someone. And she quite liked his company. He was layered, and she found peeling his layers back fascinating. She turned to pour them each a cup of tea, using the chipped cup he favored.

“You’re not a monster.” Belle chided gently, and she didn’t miss the way he swallowed or how her heart stuttered in her chest. He was so close that their thighs were touching, and she loved how comfortable he’d gotten around her. When she gave him his cup their fingers brushed, lingering for perhaps too long. “Besides, what else could you need, Rumple?”

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, “Oh I don’t know. You never know what people could have squirreled away. Sometimes they might not even know. Besides, it would all depend on how good we make you. Perhaps we’ll get you so skilled you could steal first borns out of cribs.”

She gasped in faux excitement. “Perhaps I’ll become so skilled I could steal from The Dark One himself!”

He only gave her a glare before she laughed, almost burning her tongue on her tea. He gave her a snort, leaning over her. It was a move of intimidation, she knew, but their noses were almost touching as he glared down at her. Her cheeks flared at the close proximity. Did he not realize what he was doing to her?

“And what, pray tell, would you want from The Dark One, dearie?”

The chipped cup once again tumbled to the floor. Belle wasn’t sure what had come over her. She was only thinking of how close he was and how his eyes were a storm of emotion. She’d been wondering for weeks how it’d feel to kiss him. And he was so close! She’d only needed to lean forward so slightly before their lips were brushing in a chaste kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin had gone still. Inhumanly still. Dread coiled in Belle’s gut, and she suddenly got the feeling that whatever fragile thing had been strung between them had snapped. Slowly, she willed her body to relax before beginning to pull away. Suddenly, his hands were on her arms, her own teacup dropping to the floor as he pulled her closer, his lips becoming bold. Knowing. Demanding. Belle melted into him. He tasted of tea and spice and he was so warm and rich. She felt a tingle in her belly as his lips moved against hers, showing her how to kiss properly. Just as suddenly as he'd pulled her to him, however, he was pulling away from her.

Belle blinked, her mind reeling from the quickness of it all. Her gaze fell to Rumpelstiltskin, who was looking at her as if she didn't exist.

“What is it, dearie?” He asked, his voice low and accent thick. “What is it you want from The Dark One?”

Belle’s lips quirked in a smile. At that moment, she was fairly certain she could ask for anything. He'd give it to her. All his boasting and here The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin himself, undone by a simple kiss. Part of her found the power intoxicating. But the part of her that wanted to feel his lips against hers again won out, and she pulled him to her in another kiss.

“His heart.”


End file.
